bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alphabet Train
The Alphabet Train is the 21st episode of Blue's Clues from season 5. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable *Mailbox *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle Summary Joe & Blue are creating an alphabet train, with the help of their friends. There are going to be boxes from A to Z connected to the train and each one will contain something to represent that letter. We help the characters throughout to figure out what they can put it the boxes and also help to make sure everything is in order. Our skidoo trip takes us into a magnet board, where we find every more things for the boxes. Once the train was complete, they join in a song about the alphabet. Trivia *Due to I'll Never Forget My Alphabet at the end of the episode, there's no time left to sing the So Long Song. *In 100th Episode Celebration, a clip of it was seen in The songs we've sang before is aired & was then in the sneak peek. Gallery The Alphabet Train_001.jpg The Alphabet Train_002.jpg The Alphabet Train_003.jpg The Alphabet Train_004.jpg The Alphabet Train_005.jpg The Alphabet Train_006.jpg The Alphabet Train_007.jpg The Alphabet Train_008.jpg The Alphabet Train_009.jpg The Alphabet Train_010.jpg The Alphabet Train_011.jpg The Alphabet Train_012.jpg The Alphabet Train_013.jpg The Alphabet Train_014.jpg The Alphabet Train_015.jpg The Alphabet Train_016.jpg The Alphabet Train_017.jpg The Alphabet Train_018.jpg The Alphabet Train_019.jpg The Alphabet Train_020.jpg The Alphabet Train_021.jpg The Alphabet Train_022.jpg The Alphabet Train_023.jpg The Alphabet Train_024.jpg The Alphabet Train_025.jpg The Alphabet Train_026.jpg The Alphabet Train_027.jpg The Alphabet Train_028.jpg The Alphabet Train_029.jpg The Alphabet Train_030.jpg The Alphabet Train_031.jpg The Alphabet Train_032.jpg The Alphabet Train_033.jpg The Alphabet Train_034.jpg The Alphabet Train_035.jpg The Alphabet Train_036.jpg The Alphabet Train_037.jpg The Alphabet Train_038.jpg The Alphabet Train_039.jpg The Alphabet Train_040.jpg The Alphabet Train_041.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Alphabet Train.png The Alphabet Train_042.jpg The Alphabet Train_044.jpg The Alphabet Train_045.jpg The Alphabet Train_046.jpg The Alphabet Train_047.jpg The Alphabet Train_048.jpg The Alphabet Train_049.jpg The Alphabet Train_050.jpg The Alphabet Train_051.jpg The Alphabet Train_052.jpg The Alphabet Train_053.jpg The Alphabet Train_054.jpg The Alphabet Train_055.jpg The Alphabet Train_056.jpg The Alphabet Train_057.jpg The Alphabet Train_058.jpg The Alphabet Train_059.jpg The Alphabet Train_060.jpg The Alphabet Train_061.jpg The Alphabet Train_062.jpg The Alphabet Train_063.jpg The Alphabet Train_064.jpg The Alphabet Train_065.jpg The Alphabet Train_066.jpg The Alphabet Train_067.jpg The Alphabet Train_068.jpg The Alphabet Train_069.jpg The Alphabet Train_070.jpg The Alphabet Train_071.jpg The Alphabet Train_072.jpg The Alphabet Train_073.jpg The Alphabet Train_074.jpg The Alphabet Train_075.jpg The Alphabet Train_076.jpg The Alphabet Train_077.jpg The Alphabet Train_078.jpg The Alphabet Train_079.jpg The Alphabet Train_080.jpg The Alphabet Train_081.jpg The Alphabet Train_082.jpg The Alphabet Train_083.jpg The Alphabet Train_084.jpg The Alphabet Train_085.jpg The Alphabet Train_086.jpg The Alphabet Train_087.jpg The Alphabet Train_088.jpg The Alphabet Train_089.jpg The Alphabet Train_090.jpg The Alphabet Train_091.jpg The Alphabet Train_092.jpg The Alphabet Train_093.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Episodes That Didn't Use The So Long Song Category:Orange Shirt Category:2003 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Episodes That Start Outside Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding The Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:VHS Category:Episodes That Have Joe's Notebook Category:Alphabet power Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Joe is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song